


colorful

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: GQWeek2018 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Colors, Cursed Hyperion Heights, Established Relationship, F/M, GQWeek18, Hyperion Heights, Mild Language, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: She wears a lot of black for a woman her age, or so he's heard.  Not that he minds in the slightest.





	colorful

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 22 October 2018  
> Word Count: 627  
> Written for: GQ Week 2018  
> Prompt: Day 1 - two colors  
> Summary: She wears a lot of black for a woman her age, or so he's heard. Not that he minds in the slightest.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU of S7 where Weaver and Roni have been having a sort of secret relationship in Hyperion Heights this whole time. Everything else we know about the characters is totally up for grabs. This particular fic takes place in the year before ep 07x01 "Hyperion Heights".  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: Sweet and Tangy  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I legit couldn't help myself with this one. Thanks to EQChemistry for the suggestion of The Stranglers as a personal favorite band for Weaver. I'm going to end up making a playlist for these two, because it's gonna be EPIC. That said, I love writing these two so much, that I will likely be using them for the whole week…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Jess is awesome!

She wears a lot of black for a woman her age, or so he's heard. Not that he minds in the slightest. It's a good color on and off her. He's heard the rumor on the street that she's a failed goth vamp queen wannabe. Nothing could be farther from the truth. He knows for a fact that she has a veritable rainbow in her wardrobe. He has personally taken most of those pieces off of her with fingers and teeth, leaving a trail of color splashes behind them like a trail of crumbs if they get lost.

The source of the rumors is Dante, the unofficial temporary leader of the Lost Boys gang. Dante's got a vendetta against Roni for not looking the other way at his fake ID. He can't wait for Pete to get back from his stint in juvie. Dante's out of control and will get the rest of those boys killed one day. 

"Penny for them?"

He glances up at the sound of her voice, a rueful smile on his lips. "I'm afraid you'd be gypped if I took you up on that."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that, hmm?"

He studies her for a moment, eyes traveling down the length of her body and back up. He takes in the comfortably worn black Doc Martens that seem a permanent fixture on her person if she's not in the loft. Her jeans are deceptive in appearance with their deep indigo color leaning almost toward black in certain light, tight enough to mold to her luscious curves like a second skin. It makes his mouth water with the desire to see her legs encased in buttery soft leather. Her t-shirt is black cotton bearing the outline of a panther and the blood red logo of The Stranglers, and he knows she wore it specifically for him. He smirks at the matching red and black checkered scarf tied artfully around her neck. It rests in such a way to highlight the red king and black queen perfectly. It also is arranged just so to cover the dark mark of possession he left below her left ear last night.

"I don't know, Roni," he replies, draining the last of his whiskey, the faintest smirk ghosting over his lips. "I wouldn't want to take advantage of you, after all."

Her lips twitch as she refills his glass with a liberal three fingers' worth. How she manages to stay in business when she's so generous with the top shelf booze for her favorites is beyond him, but he's already planning on leaving something substantial in the tip jar tonight. Or maybe he'll just slip it into her back pocket so that dimwitted Mari doesn't get a share of it.

"How about you let me decide if and when you're taking advantage of me, Weaver?" she asks with a smirk and a dark chuckle. Glancing around the bar, she then leans in and murmurs in his ear, "You know your girl likes it when you take advantage of her, Daddy."

He chuckles and reaches up to toy with the ends of her scarf, fingers straying dangerously close to the mark she's trying to cover. "You know better than to taunt me, girl." Even in the dimmed lighting of the bar, he can see the bright spots of color on her face. "Later on, when you've closed up, I'll turn your other cheeks as red as these are now."

She licks her lips, eyes going soft and unfocused as she's unable to speak for a second. The sound of one of her regulars calling for a refill pulls her back to the present with a sheepish smile.

"Get back to work, girl. I'll be here."

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
>  [Source](https://www.dhgate.com/product/the-stranglers-t-shirt-uk-vintage-classic/425618062.html)   
> 


End file.
